Presently known ventilated shoes comprise elastomeric and resilient pads which are made of soft materials, such as sponge or rubber, and contain a plurality of holes in the sole and in the heel of the shoe in order to increase foot comfort. In these types of insoles, it is very difficult to remove moisture and the odor produced as a result of moisture which collects in the shoe due to foot sweating caused by poor shoe ventilation. Since most people use their shoes for long periods of time, it is essential to properly maintain and ventilate the shoes in order to avoid foot diseases, such as, for example, water-eczema.
According to a report of the American Podiatry Association, 75 percent of the males and females stand or walk for 4 hours a day. Such foot stress leads to foot problems, particularly in males, where athlete's foot fungi and the odor associated therewith are a common problem.